Conventionally, a technology of an electric leakage detection function detecting presence or absence of electric leakage by detecting a current exceeding a predetermined positive side threshold value and a current falling below a predetermined negative threshold value several times has been proposed, and is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-219552, for example.